


Lost Time

by reineregnante



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mourning, Multi, Romance, Time - Freeform, mourn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reineregnante/pseuds/reineregnante
Summary: Steve Rogers never had good timing.----Just a sort of bittersweet thing about Steve and the people he's loved, and lost.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lost Time

The light breeze in the air somehow made the liquor go down easy. It warmed her briefly before the next chill wriggled its way under her jacket, laying its wet fingers against her skin. Peggy almost wished she had worn something more substantial. 

“Happy birthday, Captain.” A wry smile made itself across her red-stained lips, taking another drink from the glass in front of her. 

“You know, when James told me your birthday was July Fourth, I thought he might have been pulling one over me,” Her soft curls flounced as she laughed through her words, “It was just so ironic; Captain America… born on Independence Day!” The smile didn’t seem like it would be leaving any time soon, “It’s like you were born for this life.”

She sighed as the laughter finished leaving her body, shifting slightly as the grass stuck to her legs. She should’ve worn trousers. 

“I hope it brings you two some peace… being near each other.” She sounded somber, eyes reflecting the stone in front of her. She reached out, lightly brushing her fingertips against the rough surfaces, the lettering smooth and slightly colder than its surroundings. 

“I thought it would be nice. To be together in this world as well. I’ve told Howard to stop… he’s grown obsessed. Looking for you two. I guess I’m a bit hypocritical… telling him to stop when I can’t even go two steps without wondering how you two would be if things were different.” Her voice was heavy, maybe it was regret. Or maybe it was just pure mourning. She had a hard time telling the difference between the two these days. 

“I miss you two.” Even the breeze had left, as if the world were allowing her a moment alone, “I guess it isn’t fair of me to complain… You two lost your lives. Fighting for a country that didn’t ever really care about the either of you. We never talked about why the three of us gravitated towards each other, but I think we all understood that none of us had a country that would fight for us. And isn’t that just fucking rich? You two gave your lives for a world that didn’t care until it was too damn late, and the best thanks it can muster up is some pathetic skirt drinking at your grave sites,” She barked out a laugh, letting it trail off, “God… if you two could see me now.”

She stood, dusting off the grass from her legs and skirt, before pouring some liquor over the tombstones, “To your everlasting health. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

\----

“Steve? You’re alive! It’s- It’s been so long,” Her words trailed off in a sob soaked choke, completely forgetting the conversation they had just had moments ago. He looked the same as always, and she had the nerve to feel her heart ram against her ribs the same way it did 70 years ago.

“I couldn’t leave my girl,” His smile was a little sad, as much as he tried to keep that sadness out of his mind when he came to see her. He thought she looked so different, yet so similar. She still had that wicked snap in her voice, and that gleam in her eyes that meant he was about to get in trouble.

Peggy smiled at his words, “Silly.” She laughed, like they were young again, finding a quiet moment between performing and training, as if he needed to train. The pinnacle of human perfection. Doctor Erskine had truly done it, and he would’ve been proud that his only super soldier was Captain Steven Rogers. Peggy had made sure to remind Steve of that every single day, with sly smiles and rolling eyes and moments where their hands could’ve almost touched. Stolen moments.

It had been a while since Steve wished time could turn back, and he could have both of them again. Bucky, and Peggy, laughing on either side of him as they shared stories of ruckus causing white kids stirring up trouble for them. Bucky would talk about first moving to the states, barely knowing how to ask where the restroom was in English, and he wouldn’t be able to stop from taking another swig from the flask that could only highlight the slight shake that had developed in his hands. 

Peggy would pretend not to notice the quiver, she always was one for saving the pride of trusted comrades, and bump into his shoulder slightly, “Is that how you and Steve met? He came to your rescue? Like in some fairytale?” Her tone would be teasing but her boys knew better.

Steve let himself smile, “What’s silly, Pegs?” He reached forward to brush her hair away from her face, pulling himself from old memories.

“You. Always so dramatic.” She may have been his best girl, but it didn’t take eyes to see that Steve had been in love with James Buchanan Barnes from the moment they met.

\----

“You know, she loved you.” Bucky’s voice came softly, as gentle as the setting sun casting a warm glow across Wakanda. 

Steve looked over, away from the running herds, “Hm?”

“Peggy. She loved you.” He repeated, voice somehow even quieter.

“Oh. I know.” It had been two years since she had died, and time had refused to make remembering easier. 

“I’m happy you got to have her again, you know, for a while at least. So you weren’t completely alone after you woke up.”

“What’s bringing this on, Buck? Everything okay?” Steve turned completely away from the sun and took his hand.

“I wish I had gotten a chance to say goodbye. That’s all.” 

Steve stayed quiet for a moment, not looking him in the eyes, wondering if words would ever come easily, “She loved you too. She was always forgetting things, but she never forgot me and you. And say goodbye? Come on, she’s still here with us, in a way.”

Bucky had the heart to laugh, a tired sort of laugh, “I never took you as the spiritual type, Captain.”

Steve grinned, “Even if I weren’t, you really think Pegs would leave without either of us being able to send her off correctly? Our Peggy? I bet she’s perched up there talking about how we’re lucky she’s dead so she can’t teach us a lesson.” 

At this, Bucky began to laugh truly, heartily. It was a funny image, a woman with victory curls, and black eyeliner, pursing her red lips down the clouds at he and Steve, tapping her heeled toes while waiting, probably thinking of how she would lecture them on being late.

Steve joined in on the laughter, leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder, their fingers intertwining lightly, remembering her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy writing it!


End file.
